


Polar

by apatheticDuelist



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragonborn (D&D), Fights, Not Generic Demons, Suggestions, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticDuelist/pseuds/apatheticDuelist
Summary: A war can be hard on anyone, and turn the warmest hearts cold.Flakesun knows this better than anyone.Suggestions-based, Homestuck-style.





	Polar

Flakesun watched.

 

His frontline moved forth uniformly, shields raised, the hail of crystal shards deflecting off of or uselessly colliding with them. There was a pause in the hail- the crystalmancers likely pausing to recover their arcane energies- and Flakesun raised his white-clawed hand, shouting for his men to fire.

 

The archers raised their bows and crossbows, their volley of arrows and bolt mostly useless. However, a few of the projectiles successfully made it past the crystal walls the demons had erected, presumably killing a few of the invaders.

 

The arrow volley did suppress the return fire that might’ve otherwise come, and the frontline soldiers breaches the gaps in the crystal walls, turning the fight more up-close and personal.

 

Flakesun gives the order for his remaining troops to prepare for close combat and move in, the Sun tribesman preparing their healing spells. The fighting will be tough, but his troops should come out on top.

 

Flakesun draws his two scimitars, approaching the combat. He was by far the most capable fighter present, and-

 

**BOOM!**

 

A massive spike of crystal explodes out of the ground, sending demons and dragonborn alike flying in the air, their corpses falling to the ground.

 

“This wasn’t in the intel,” Flakesun says, “We don’t have the power to handle a Lieutenant! Shit, shit, shit!” He’s frozen in place for a moment, then cries out, “RETREAT!”

 

Flakesun doesn’t retreat, however. He has men to ensure the safety of. He charges forwards, shouting for his men to fall back once again.

 

Flakesun strikes out at one of the demons, slashing once with each of his scimitars. The demon stumbles backwards, clearly injured, but its armor prevented the wounds from being fatal. Flakesun growls, glancing behind himself momentarily to ensure that his men are retreating- they are, without exception- and is nearly punished for this momentary distraction, his opponent’s greataxe almost catching Flakesun in the shoulder. However, he manages to twist out of the way of the horizontal strike, the blade nearly nicking his armor.

 

Flakesun looks behind himself, and then terrifiedly realizes that the demons had begun pursuing his forces- and closed off his own escape route. He narrows his eyes.

 

“Monet, guide my blades,” he whispers to himself as he draws on his icy pool of arcane energy.

 

He sweeps his scimitar outwards, producing a sheet of ice along the ground, in a cone, before him. Then, he stomps his foot, causing spikes of eye to emerge from the ground, catching a few demons off-guard. Unfortunately, two recover in time to minimize the damage they take, but a third fails to do so, being impaled by an ice spike.

 

_ I can escape, but only further into their lines, _ Flakesun thinks.  _ I have no other choice. _

 

He turns on his foot, and flees the opposite direction of his own men. He can only hear a few pursuers, but his first priority is escape, not to fight more.

 

_ I’ll need to find a way back to the Confederation, _ he thinks to himself.  _ Maybe I can sneak back, after I shake these demons off my trail. But, I must focus on the now. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first work on AO3. It's suggestions-based, Homestuck-style, so go wild in the comments. As is probably obvious, this is based in my DnD setting (it's called Doshir), which is why several homebrewy things will exist, like dragonborn living to be pretty old instead of dying sooner than humans. The spell Flakesun used was also homebrew.
> 
> In case it wasn't clear from the chapter title and events in-chapter, Flakesun is NOT a level one character- in fact, he's a level three, and he's multiclassed. The thing about this story is that I'll only share little tidbits of what he's capable of, which will only be revealed by me using suggestions that aren't just lazy attempts at figuring them out (but creative ones are fine).
> 
> This chapter's short, and that might be a pattern, so that suggestions can be made more often in the story. Go ahead and make some!


End file.
